


Aftermath

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Journey's End Ianto waits to see if Jack is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Aftermath  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Following the events of Journey's End Ianto waits to see if Jack is safe.  
> Spoilers: Journey's End. Slight SPOILERS for Doctor Who series 4 finale.  
> Notes: Was written in July 2008. Transferring from my ff.net account  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto believed Jack this time when he said he'd be back but then a dalek had appeared in the hub and both he and Gwen feared it was all over, that they would die. Thank god for Tosh saving them from beyond the grave. Losing the entire team would pretty much have driven Jack mad. They were so lucky to be alive and now it was just a waiting game.

Had Jack made it? He couldn't die of course but he could be stranded anywhere. He knew Jack trusted the Doctor but Ianto wasn't as trusting and just hoped his partner would return to him. Gwen had hugged him and then left to check on Rhys and her family so he waited alone in the hub.

More for something to do then out of necessity he began cleaning. With Tosh and Owen gone it was so much quieter these days and there was only a small amount of to be done. When he was finished he went and sat in the morgue beside Tosh’s drawer. "Thank you, Tosh." He sat there for an hour regularly checking his phone hoping Jack was safe. If he were alone again he'd survive but his heart wouldn‘t. He deserved to be happy and so did Jack. Ianto decided there and then that if Jack came back he'd ask him to move in.

~

Jack meanwhile was making his way back to Cardiff. He was really thrilled that the world was safe but only wished the Doctor had landed the TARDIS a bit nearer to home. He was desperately worried about his team, especially about Ianto. They'd never spoken properly about the last time he'd left. He'd confided in Ianto about The Valiant and how the Master had taken delight in torturing him but never addressed how it affected Ianto. It was all well and good maintaining distance but they should make the most of things. They had fallen back into a routine of sorts but Ianto deserved better. They definitely needed to talk.

He reached the hub and could swear that the lift was moving more slowly than usual. Once Jack entered the hub he called out, "Ianto, Gwen are you here? I found us some new staff."

Ianto ran to Jack and Martha was witness to the most passionate kiss she'd ever seen.

"You came back?"

"Well I did promise," said Jack. 

Ianto smiled.

Martha excused herself, trying to decide how best to resign from UNIT.

Ianto took hold of Jack’s hand, "we know more than most that nothing lasts forever. Life's too short to miss opportunities to be happy."

"I agree. I was worried about you and I’m so glad you’re safe."

Ianto couldn’t quite meet Jack’s gaze, "will you, would you... come and live with me?"

Jack smiled. "You sure you want this?"

"Believe me I'm sure."

Now both were smiling and Jack kissed Ianto again. "I love you, Ianto."

"Love you too."


End file.
